The Lunar Chronicles Continuation
by bookcentral
Summary: Cinder, Scarlet, Cress and the others have (foolishly) landed their ship in an alleyway in New Beijing to pick up supplies. They still have a long way to get to Luna, the lunar kingdom on the moon. Meanwhile, Lily is living with her father on a farm when one day, she encounters the odd group. Join them on their journey to defeat Queen Levana.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim:

I do not own The Lunar Chronicles

I only own a few characters

The Lunar Chronicles belongs to Marissa Meyer

Side notes:

This contains spoilers! So if you have not read 'Cinder', 'Scarlet', and 'Cress' and you don't want spoilers, don't read this!

_One_

Lily made her way down the empty road.

She needed time alone to think. Too think about what had just happened.

A few minutes ago, she had spotted Carswell Thorne!

She knew she should probably contact somebody, maybe Emperor Kai. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Footsteps sounded in a nearby alley.

Lily jerked her head towards the alley. The graffiti covered walls had started to lose it's bright colour and there was trash littering the alley.

She heard shuffling and instantly grabbed her portscreen just in case.

She had spotted Carswell Thorne while she was walking but he had rounded a corner and disappeared.

Maybe he was here!

Lily heard a loud banging noise.

"Ouch!" someone said.

Clutching her portscreen tightly, she made her way to where she had heard she cry of pain.

"Ah!" she exclaimed.

There was a girl with short blond hair, a very big and muscly man, and two other people that she recognized with ease. Carswell Thorne and...Lihn Cinder! Lihn Cinder had a startled look on her face. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"We're not going to hurt you." she said.

Lily detected that she was trying to sound reassuring.

Despite the non-reassuring voice, she found herself almost believing her but she decided against it, this was Lihn Cinder she was talking to! A wanted criminal!

After a long moment of silence, Lihn Cinder spoke again.

"Umm...I'm Cinder." she said awkwardly.

Lily waited a while before she spoke.

"I know. You're Lihn Cinder, the worlds most wanted criminal." she said, her voice slightly shaky.

"She speaks!" said Carswell Thorne, nudging the blond girl.

"Well obviously." Cinder said, rolling her eyes.

Lily wasn't sure what to say so she examined the people in front of her instead. Lihn Cinder had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and was wearing some fancy servant clothing. Carswell Thorne had a blindfold on. The muscly man had tousled hair. The blond girl was standing close to Carswell Thorne.

"Hello? Are you still listening?" the blond girl said, speaking for the first time. "My name is Cress. This is Carswell and this is Wolf."

she said pointing to Carswell Thorne and the muscled man.

Lily nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't quite sure if these people were her to kill her. Probably not...

They didn't look like they were going to harm her.

"And you are...?" Carswell Thorne asked.

"Stop it Thorne." Lihn Cinder said sternly. Then she cleared her throat. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Lily." she answered. Then she added "What are you doing here?"

"We're sort of trying to get to the moon..." Lihn Cinder started.

Lily tucked her portscreen back into her jean pocket.

"Are you against Queen Levana?" she asked.

Hopefully, they were. Lily couldn't stand that woman.

Cress's expression brightened. "Yes we are! Can you help us?" she asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Not so fast, we don't know if we can trust her." Carswell said.

Lily bit her lip. If they were against Levana, then she would help. If Levana took over the Commonwealth and became empress, Lily would lose all the comforts that New Beijing brought her would be lost!

"Well, we sure could use some help..." Cinder started.

"How do you know she isn't one of Levana's spies." the man called Wolf retorted.

"Hmm..what can you do?" Lihn Cinder asked.

Lily thought. "I can fly a hover, and spaceships. Oh and I can fight." she said, trying to be helpful. It was true! She had been taught how to fly hovers and spaceships couldn't be all that different..right? And she knew how to fight as well.

"Well that could be useful." Cress said.

Lihn Cinder nodded. "Do you want to join us?"

If Lily joined them, she would be helping her country. She would have to stay on guard though, they might be dangerous. But if it meant defending her country and keeping Levana from becoming empress of the Commonwealth, then she would do it.

If this meant saving her sister, she would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim:

I do not own The Lunar Chronicles

I do not own most of the characters

The author of these books is Marissa Meyer

Side Notes:

Do not read any further if you have not read and finished 'Cinder', 'Scarlet', and 'Cress'!

Thank you Guest and Guest 2 for the nice reviews, I'm glad you like what I wrote :)

Enjoy!

_Two_

Cinder itched the back of her neck.

Who was this girl? Should she trust her?

They knew very little about her and she could bring harm to all of them. And yet Cinder had agreed to let her help.

It wasn't like they didn't need help, if fact they needed it badly! It's just that Lily reminded her of someone...but she couldn't remember who.

The wind blew Lily's brown hair into her face and she pulled some of the stray hair behind her ear.

Carswell Thorne walked over.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"I was born in England but I was raised in New Beijing." she said to him.

"And you were walking down the road and suddenly, Cress asks for your help and Cinder is okay with it?" he asked, his eyebrows creased in concentration.

Lily wondered why he was asking this. "Um...I guess?" she said uncertainly.

"I see." he said. Then he tapped the blond girl, Cress, and alerted the others. Carswell turned to her. "Give us a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." Lily said trying her best to sound cheerful.

The four of them went into a podship behind a building and disappeared inside.

Cinder followed Thorne and the other into the podship.

Thorne gathered them all to sit on the floor and put his hands on his lap.

"What were you all _thinking?_" he blurted out.

The other looked just as confused as Cinder felt.

"Captain, what is this even about?" Cress asked.

"Cress, have you all not noticed? There just so happens to be a girl that is walking on the road and we just so happen to need her help, and _coincidentally _everyone agrees." he said.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "So what are you trying to tell us?" she asked.

"I am _trying to tell you that _we should be more careful with who we trust and tell our plan to! For all we know, this Lily girl might just be one of Levana's spies." he answered loudly.

"And?" Cinder asked.

Thorne let out an annoyed sigh. "And she might be manipulating us with her Lunar powers!" he said.

"How do you even know she has Lunar powers?" Cinder retorted. Now it seemed like it was an argument between her and Thorne as Wolf and Cress sat quietly.

It did seem convincing...she had agreed for Lily to help without a single argument.

"Well you agreed didn't you? Without hesitation too."

It did seem convincing...she had agreed for Lily to help without a single argument.

"Yes but-"

"No. We can't trust her. We can't tell her our plans either. Now she knows we're going to Luna. We'd better not tell her anymore." he disagreed.

Cinder let out an exasperated sigh. "Then what do you propose we do?" she asked.

"Take away her memories and leave her." he said decidedly.

"Wait..her memories? Are you telling me to brainwash her?" she asked yet another question.

"Yes. I am. Until we're far away from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**The Lunar Chronicles book series is written by Marissa Meyer and most of the character's in this story and I own only a few.**

**Notes:**

**\- If you haven't read all of the books in the series ('Cinder', 'Scarlet', 'Cress') and you don't want the books to be spoiled, DO NOT continue reading**

**-This doesn't happen exactly after the ending of 'Cress', **

Three

_Queen Levana's commanding figure was gaining up on Lily and her younger sister._

_Her sister, Willow, was falling behind._

_"Willa! Come on!" she called to her desperately._

_Willow was panting hard and tears were streaming from her small face. _

_Lily grabbed her hand and tried to pull her sister but Willow fell and Levana had her icy grasp on her._

_"Lily! Help!" Willow cried._

_Lily tried to run back but she couldn't._

_Levana was using her lunar powers to stop her._

_Her vision was blurring from the effort of breaking free from the stupid lunar powers but by the time she did, Levana and her sister were gone in a blur of flashing spaceship lights._

Lily woke up panting.

She looked around and found herself inside a room with a few cots in it.

The girl with the short blond hair (Cress, was it?) was sitting on one of the cots fiddling with her hair. Cress looked over to Lily.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"What was what about?"

Cress cocked her head to the side in a friendly way. "Your dream of course."

"Oh that."

Cress nodded encouragingly.

Lily sighed. "She was only 10,"

"My sister I mean," Lily said, seeing the confused look on Cress's face.

"What happened to her? Did she...," Cress stopped short.

Lily nodded. "Her name was Willow. It was all my fault, I had told her we should go check out Queen Levana's spaceship when she came to visit New Beijing one time. When we actually stepped foot into the ship, we were caught immediately and then we ran. But Willow didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Cress said.

Lily was silent.

Cress got up. "Well the others plan to get moving soon. We should join them."

The two girls got up and left the room and headed to the others.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Scarlet was leaning against the wall beside Wolf and Cinder, Thorne, Iko, and Prince Kai.

Lily had fallen asleep and they'd brought her to sleep on a cot.

What was taking Cress so long?

Although Scarlet hadn't said anything, she agreed with Thorne, the new girl had just become a part of the team in a second!

What was with this girl anyway?

She probably wouldn't last a second in a battle.

"Ah, finally," Prince Kai straightened up from the slouch he was in.

Lily and Cress walked into the control room.

Scarlet almost rolled her eyes. The girl just had this annoying feeling to her.

When Lily looked at her, she looked away.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Lily looked over to the pretty girl with the red hair.

Her hair reminded her of fire blazing bright in the dark.

The red haired girl looked away.

What had she done wrong to earn that? Lily sighed. She had a feeling that everyone here disliked her.

That didn't matter, she was only here to defeat Levana and avenge her sister, not make friends.

When she was younger, she'd only had one friend and he was a little boy, about three years younger than her and that lived across the street from her apartment.

At that time, she was ten. Two years later, her sister had been taken.

"I need to pick up a few supplies from the store." Lihn Cinder said. "Has anyone seen Iko?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the storage room," the muscled man ,Wolf, spoke up.

Cinder walked out of the room. Then she came back. "You guys should practice fighting, you'll need all the practice you can get when we reach Luna."

Lily was about to add that the soldiers and Levana would probably use their lunar powers instead of physically harming them but Cinder had already gone.

The red haired girl started practicing with Wolf and Cress was with Thorne.

Prince Kai made no move towards Lily.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Prince Kai was lost in deep thought.

When they reached Luna, how would they defeat Levana?

The fate of New Beijing rested squarely on his shoulders and now he was somewhere in space, far away from the people who needed him most. What was happening to them now?

He shook his head in self disappointment and stopped thinking about it.

Cinder needed him, so did the others.

Then, Kai looked at Lily.

"Do you fight?" he asked.

She shrugged "Only a bit, my dad taught me a few tricks, he's a farmer but he uses a few tricks against pests. How different could it be from real fighting?"

Kai chuckled slightly "You'd be surprised," he said although he didn't have much experience with fighting either.

Now that he thought about it, maybe the two things (getting rid of pests and fighting) weren't so different after all.

**Okay, so this one was one where the story was told from several people's perspective.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Place leave a review and tell me how it was :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Marissa Meyer owns The Lunar Chronicles series! I only own characters such as Lily, Willow, and their father.**

**There may be other characters added throughout the chapter or story.**

**Side Notes:**

**\- Do not read if you don't want to have the story spoiled for you and if you haven't read 'Cinder', 'Scarlet', and 'Cress' **

**\- Thank you for the nice reviews! :)**

**-This one is in all of the guys' perspective**

**(Thorne, Wolf, and Kai)**

**-It's a little short haha, sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Four

Thorne shook his head.

When he'd suggested that Cinder brainwash the girl, she had disagreed and said that she needed some supplies.

Then the girl had fallen asleep and they had to bring her all the way to the cot room.

"Are you okay?" Cress asked, sensing that something was wrong. She just had an ability to sense when something wasn't right.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Is it Lily?"

Thorne nodded. "Ever since she's arrived, I've had a bad feeling in my stomach." he said in a low voice. His words were full of concern and anxiety.

"She's not that bad, she's just shy," she protested quietly so that Lily and the others wouldn't hear.

"No, really. She's always so secretive, she barely talks," he said glaring suspiciously at the girl.

"She's just shy!"

Thorne was about to protest but he paused as the rest of the group looked at the pair of them.

After a while, they looked away.

Cress put her small and delicate hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

Thorne sighed. "Alright, I just don't want you or anyone else getting hurt," he said putting his hand on hers.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Scarlet aimed a blow at Wolf's stomach but he effortlessly blocked it.

Wolf laughed.

"This is the tenth time you've missed," he said.

While he was laughing softly, she punched his stomach half playfully, half hard.

"Ow! That actually hurt," Wolf said, putting his hand on his belly.

Now it was Scarlet's turn to laugh. "You should've paid more attention."

Wolf aimed a blow at her arm but she dodged it by skidding to the side.

"I see you've gotten better! You got me once!" he said sarcastically.

Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him.

Wolf glanced over at Kai and Lily.

They seemed to be doing some kind of fighting.

It looked more like this: Kai would run in circles, then Lily would punch downwards on his back, then he would fall. Vice versa.

Scarlet scrunched up her nose. "What kind of fighting is _that_?"

Wolf smirked. "It seems more like playing to me. I thought we were supposed to be practising!" he said as Kai laughed and ran around in circles again.

Wolf shook his head. What would happen when battle really occurred?

He knew Queen Levana, she wouldn't send her soldiers out unarmed.

"Hold on a sec, Scarlet," he said, walking over to the new girl, Lily, and Emperor Kaito.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Kai laughed as Lily ran around in circles.

She was imitating a rodent running around.

She had said that her father used to punch the rodent's back and that would do it.

He saw the wolf man walk over.

"Do you want to learn how to actually fight?" Wolf asked.

Lily stopped running. "I'm fine thank you. Do _you _even know how to fight?" she asked defiantly.

Scarlet walked over. "Yes he does. In fact he was a street fighter." she said back in the same tone.

Just then, Cinder came into the ship with some canned tomatoes in hand and a bag of some sort.

Kai let out a sigh of relief, he had a feeling that if it weren't for her, an argument would have occurred.

"I got some canned tomatoes, rope, and a change of clothes for everyone. It's surprisingly pricey for such few items, I spent 150 univs!" she said.

Kai went over to Cinder and helped her hold a few tomato cans.

"What's all this for?" asked Thorne.

"The change of clothes is for icky situations, rope is for emergencies, and tomatoes is for you to stuff your face," Cinder paused a while,"not literally though."

Kai held in a laugh.

"So, how's the training?" Cinder asked.

Thorne was about to say something but he got cut off.

"It's going fine," Cress said.

Cinder smiled. "That's good."

She put down the bag of clothes and the tomatoes and motioned for Lily to come over.

"Scarlet, you can get us into the air, let's aim to get to Luna in two days or so," she said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nodded and left the room as well to get the ship flying.

Kai stared into the empty space Cinder had been standing in. She was so occupied now that there was so much to worry about.

He missed the times when Cinder was a mechanic and he was just a prince.

Now those days were over.


End file.
